teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rape of the Reach, or the Myth of Red-Eagle, chapter III: Faolan returns and the armies are seen
Faolan Returns and the Armies Are Seen is the third chapter of the epic The Rape of the Reach. The chapter focusses on Faolan, who returns from the meeting with the other kings, and expresses his doubt of the coming war. The scene is followed by his scout, Andoe, scouting the army of the Empire. It was written by Hollymarkie, and was published on June 8, 2014. Text Faolan returned to his fort, which was also named after him, or vice versa. There he sat down at the mass hall and let out a sigh. "I am sickened of the horrible things that will happen in the coming months." "What horrible things? What will happen?" cried out the men in the hall. Faolan replied: "As we are speaking, a grand army marches in the south. They will come here to rule and to conquer, for these lands are not yet their own. They are led by Héstram, who is from Alesh, and their queen." One of the man, Hírti, rose up, slamming his drink on the table, and cried out: "We will not let us be ruled by these men of the south, for our lands have always been free of their rule and their conquest, and have never been theirs. We have warriors and champions and heroes beyond compare, and she will never set foot in the Reach without nine men to meet her, and every men of us that is slain will be avenged nine fold, for this is a holy number in the North." Faolan replied: "If this is true, my foster-son, It would not have taken us eight nights and nine days to discuss the topic, nor would we be as dispersed as we are now. This is an army larger and stronger than any amassed yet. As it is, none of us would be able to beat them with storming in blindly." Another of the men, Andoe, who was the fastest of the messengers in the Reach, and could circle Tamrhéal in one day, rose up, and said: "Let me look for the army on yonder mountain, for I have the sharpest eyes in the Reach, and can see any army from here to the Bleeding in the East and the Crystal Clan-Oath in the South and the Forest in the North and the Sword and Hammer of the West." It was decided; Andoe would scout the army, and report back to Faolan and his men. Andoe mounted his best horse, and set off to Clan Siam -empty mountain- , for there was nothing that grew on its slope. Andoe went with the wind in his back, formed from the collective breath of the anxious warriors of Faolan. If he wanted, he could pluck eight swallows and nine hawks from the air. His horse flew up Clan Siam, which would from then on be called Fedlg Ríat Cneraich - Nests of the Breath of the Reach - for the birds caught in the whirlwind of Andoe would call it their home from then on. Andoe stayed on the mountain for nine hours, and returned home to Faolan. He stormed in, saying: "I have seen the army in the South, which is larger and stronger than any amassed before!" "How big is it? Who rides against us?" cried the men of Faolan. "First I saw nothing, not a single farmer or traveller or soldier on the plains of Coloviagh," replied Andoe. "But when I stayed there a bit longer, the animals of the Grand forests and jungles came leaping out, as if herded by the greatest dog to ever walk the lands of Tamhréal. Then, I was nearly blinded by a bright flash. When my eyes had adjusted, I saw twenty four battalions, each thousand and eight strong. When I remained there for even longer, I saw a proud woman, wearing a purple and red mantle, with fur coating on the top. On her back was a eight-pronged spear, and a shield with eight circles on it, each filled with a different depiction. On her hip was a White-Gold sword, with a Ruby hilt. On her breasts was an enormous gem, blood-red in colour, with golden rims, and many coloured gems to ornament it. She was on top of a big white horse, with blonde manes, which had a horned plate mail covering over its head." "Who might this proud woman be?" asked Hírti. Faolan replied: "I know her well, for that is Héstram Uí Aledb, the queen of the Círoid. The eight pronged spear is given to them by the gods, or found in their Spire this was a number they were obsessed about. She is the commander of their army, and she will ride here to rule over us and to conquer us, for we are not yet her own. The strength of her sword-arm is formidable, for the technique was taught to her by her late husband. If any of you meet her on the field, spare her, for combat with her is worthy of a king." Andoe continued: "next to her came an older man. He was wearing a gold and blue robe. He had a beard long enough to shelter five men on a stormy day, and his posture was grand. Even though I could not understand them speaking, I could hear the sweetness in his voice, and the beauty of his language. His words became poems and Songs and back again, and I could see the army change and swell and back again with every word he spoke." "Who might this Singer be?" asked Hírti. Faolan replied: "I know him well, for he is Tulír, who is the priest from the chantry of Kai, who is held in the highest esteem by the Círoid. His words are sweeter than honey, and it is said that he can turn ale into mead, which sooths the throat, and makes the body strong. His words can inspire kingdoms, and crush others, and with him as their priest, there is no telling of what the army is capable. If any of you meet him on the field, spare him, for exchanging poetry and Song with him is worthy of a king." Andoe continued: "riding behind the woman was a small men, beardless as is the custom of the Círoid. His armour was old and dinted, and every bold was rusted. On his back were leather straps to hold a shield and a javelin, but they were not there. On his hip was a broadsword in its scabbard, with a wooden hilt, covered in mold and moss. He had an arched back, and did not look as fierce or strong as the other men that stood on that field. Even though his appearance was that of the Círoid, I could tell that he was one of us, although I did not recognise him, for he was facing the army, and not me." "I know who this small men is," yelled Hírti, and all the men of the hall joined Hírti in his anger. Faolan ordered them all to sit down. "Indeed, we know who this small men is, for he is Orcí. Yes, he was one of us, once. Nine years ago, this Snake was banished from our lands, and it seems he has now found shelter with the Héstram. He is more dangerous than he seems, since he knows all of us, and our weaknesses. His body has grown merged with his armour, for it was the only thing he had ever since he was banished from the Reach. Do not fear his broadsword, for it is only of wood, and a child's weapon at best. His iron sword I posses, for it was I that found out his treacherous tongue and works. When I confronted him, I broke his shield and drove my sword through his right leg, leaving him cripple. I disarmed his sword-arm, and kept his sword, covered with his own blood as a reminder to never betray the Eagle. If any of you meet him on the field, do not spare him, for the head of this man is not a fit spoil of war for a king." "Now, Andoe, ride to the other kingdoms, and call to arms the other kings. Let them have their own armies and their own men, but let them be prepared for the Beast of the South coming for them. Ride to Renach in Karth and Mashuig in Dráchstáir and Cíer at the Leap and Fernhete in Sian Háirgramen and Huithar in Karthwasten and Fedelm in Réchthadb and Máithramail in Némach and Balgadb in Badb and Léech in Sian Spír Flach and, when you are done, return to me in the remainder of the Reach." This was what Andoe did. He went to Karth and Dráchstáir and the Leap and Sian Háirgramen and Karthwasten and Réchthadb and Némach and Badb and Sian Spír Flach and, when he was done, he returned to the remainder of the Reach, to alert all the kings, and to have them raise their own armies and to have them gather their own men. This was not hard, for all had heard rumbling in the South, and all were eager for war. Category:The Rape of the Reach Category:Hollymarkie